Girl's Night Out, Leads To Love At Last
by Criminal Minds Mom
Summary: When Rossi overhears JJ at a girls night out, it leads to love at last. Rated T, but some chapters will be M for mature content . Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_This story is set 4 months after JJ returns from maternity leave. Will left her and the baby while she was on leave. After having a fight with Kevin, Garcia, Emily, & JJ decide to have girls only night. They go out drinking and wind up back at the BAU. What they don't know is that they are not alone. Rossi is in his office working late on his new book, and overhears their intimate thoughts._

**Chapter 1 **

"Emily are you sure you left your Blackberry here?" ask JJ.

"I'm pretty sure...here it is"

"We are in no shape to drive home, we should call a cab. Where did Garcia go?"

"She ran to the liquor store on the corner to get more Margarita mix".

"The fight she had with Kevin really must have been bad; I've never seen her so out of sorts".

A few minutes later in walks Garcia carrying all the ingredients to mix margaritas.

"Pen we were thinking of taking a cab home. We are all a bit buzzed"

"I have a better idea, my fellow Charlie's Angels. I have a blender in my office; let's have a few more ritas for the road shall we?"

Emily and JJ look at each other.

"What the hell. We are on stand down for the next few days and no ones around. Even Hotch went home" Emily says as she takes off her jacket. "JJ you in".

"Yeah, the baby's with my mom for the night. God knows I don't have a man to go home to anymore"

"Come into my office girls and I will impress you with my amazing bartending skills".

**A hour later**

Rossi decides to take a break from his writing. As he is coming out of the men's room he hears women's voices. He follows the sound to Garcia's office. He listens for a moment outside the door. He quickly realizes it Prentiss, Garcia, and JJ. From the sounds of it, they are drunk. He starts to leave when he hears...

"Okay, blondie your turn, spill it, what happened between you and your southern beau" demands Garcia. Emily and I poured out our hearts and bared our souls. Your turn Gum Drop".

"I took Henry for his six week check up with the pediatrician, when we returned home Will had his bags packed. He said he wasn't ready to be tied down with a family. So he left".

"were you surprised...I mean were things good between you before that?"

Emily took a deep breath, "when I was seven months pregnant, I caught him with another woman".

_"What a useless piece of shit" _thought Rossi.

"What a prick! Have you heard from him since his disappearing act?" asked Emily.

"No"

"Doesn't he inquire about his son?" Garcia asked.

"Nope, I did some checking and he already has a girlfriend living with him. In fact, when we had our last fight, he questioned if Henry was really his son".

Emily gasped, "That fucking bastard".

JJ laughed, "Like I sleep around. Will was only the second guy I've ever had sex with".

"My goodness, only two men, you are practically virginal blondie" laughed Garcia. The way I see it, he doesn't deserve you or Henry.

"Your right, I don't want to waste our girl's night out talking about that little prick. Let's move on"

"Okay now that we poured out our hearts, let's have some fun. Ever play TRUTH kiddies?" ask Garcia.

"Not since high school Pen" exclaimed Emily.

"Well this is the adult version. Who's game?"

"This could be dangerous, we are all plastered" laughed JJ.

They began the game. Rossi was still listening outside the office. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't pull himself away.

"Okay my virginal JJ...out of the two men you copulated with, who was better?" Garcia inquired.

"To be honest, neither of them rocked my world. Let me put it this way...I'd rather spend my nights with my fantasy's and my vibrator" replied JJ slightly slurring her words.

The girls erupted in giggles.

"I'm serious, neither Mike nor Will could make me see stars...if you know what I mean. I do better when I take matters into my own hands".

_"That's because you're with the wrong man" _Rossi thought. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He should leave before they caught him. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Garcia ask...

"Okay, we work with then everyday...which one of our illustrious profilers do you fantasize about"?

There was silence, followed by laughter.

"Come on guys...we all thought about it. If you were going to bump nastys with Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, or Reid, who would it be?"

"Your question Pen, you answer first" Emily challenged.

"My Chocolate Adonis of course. I mean we have a healthy flirtation, but I've often wondered slashed fantasized about doing the deed with Morgan. Okay Em...your next".

"Probably Hotch. He's sexy and serious. I bet he's intense in bed"

They both looked at JJ. "Okay girl spill...wait let me guess its Hotch"

"No I think she fantasizes about Reid. Am I right? Older woman..younger man scenario" asked Garcia.

"She is only like three years older than him" pointed out Emily.

"So who is it gonna be" Garcia asked again.

JJ takes a deep breath, then blurts out "Rossi, okay...If I were going to have sex with anyone from here it would be Rossi".

"Oh my...JJ...I wasn't expecting that answer" Emily said.

"Why?" asked JJ. "You have to admit Rossi is very handsome and sexy"

"Well isn't he a bit mature for you?" answered Garcia.

"Probably, but heres the thing, when I was a senior in college, I saw him speak at my college bookstore. I was instantly attracted to him. In fact it was that night that I decided to join the FBI."

"You must have died when Hotch told us that he was replacing Gideon and joining our team" Emily interrupted.

"Not really. I figured that was over 5 years ago...I wasn't a school girl any more. But I have to admit I still have a thing for him. I think he is hot".

"So Gumdrop, is Rossi your go to fantasy when you're using Mr. Buzzy?" asked Garcia

"Mr. Buzzy, Pen what the hell are you talking..." then it registered Pen was referring to her vibratror as Mr. Buzzy. "Pen...you are sooooo bad. But yes Rossi is who I think about when I..." JJ and the girls erupted into giggles before she could finish her sentence.

Rossi couldn't believe what he was hearing. JJ had a thing for him. She actually fantasizes about him when she masturbates..."_oh my God"_ he thought. It all would be kind of cute, except for one thing...the feeling was mutual. The moment Hotch introduced her to him over a year ago, he was attracted to her. He never thought...she was involved with Will. They had Henry together. He never thought he had a chance with JJ...but now. He was confused and still processing the information he overheard, but he knew that he was going to make JJ his. He went back to his office to try to process what he overheard and how to proceed with JJ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_30 minutes later_

Rossi went down and purposely made noise outside of Garcia's office. He wanted them to know they were not alone. He acted surprised when they came out to investigate the noise.

"Rossi...Oh my God...you scared the shit out of us. We thought we were the only ones here" Emily said.

"I thought the same thing. I was up in my office doing some writing. I was just getting some water before heading out. How long have you girls been here?"

"For a few hours... we were just...um" stammered JJ.

"We were having a girl's night out, sir" slurred Garcia.

Rossi peered over her shoulder. "Judging by that empty blender and the margita mix, I say it was a pretty wild girl's night out".

"Well our night didn't start here. But Emily left her Blackberry, so we ended up here. Had ourselves some girl talk" Garcia replied. All three women started giggling. It was oblivious they were beyond tipsy.

"You girls aren't planning on driving...how are you getting home?"

"Cab" they all said at once.

"I'm just heading home myself; I'll give you ladies lift".

"Are you sure, we can call a cab?" asked JJ.

"I insist" he responded with a smile.

______________________________________________________________________________

Dave dropped of Emily first. When he got to Garcia's house, he not only had to help her out of his truck, but he had to unlock her door for her. She kept dropping her keys and giggling. As he was getting back in the SUV, she yell "you kids have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do".

"She is nothing if not colorful" Rossi said of Garcia as he climbed back into his SUV.

"Yeah she is crazy, but she can be very sensitive. That's kind of why the three of us got together tonight"

"You mean this girls night out isn't a regular occurrence?"

"No, Pen and Kevin had a bad argument. Emily and I didn't want her to be alone tonight. I think they will be okay. They're actually a cute couple; just hit a bumpy patch".

"If you don't mind me asking, is that what is happening between you and Will?" Dave knew the answer, but he was hoping to get JJ to open up with him.

"God no, it is over between me and Will. He left Henry and I not long after Henry was born. Couldn't handle having a family. I haven't heard from him since. I heard from several sources that he is living with his new girlfriend".

"What a complete asshole. I can't believe that he left a wonderful beautiful woman and his newborn son. It is his loss"

JJ couldn't help but blush when Dave referred to her as beautiful.

"What hurts the most, is not that he left me, but that he left Henry. Without looking back. He never even calls to see how he is doing. He just moved on".

"Maybe that is what you should do. You need to find a man who will treasure both you and Henry"

"Well it's just difficult right now. Between Will leaving and just having a baby, I guess I'm not feeling that desirable right now".

"That's just your perception...believe me that is not the reality".

JJ thought she was either drunker than she thought, or Rossi was flirting with her. Maybe he was just trying to make her feel better.

They arrived at her door step a few minutes latter. He got out, held the door for her, and walked her to her front door. He wanted to confess to her that he heard everything she said about him and admit to her that he felt the same way about her. But he knew she was fragile and that he would have to take it slow. Plus he didn't want to embarrass her.

"Dave, thank you for everything".

"No problem. It was my pleasure". He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the check.

JJ closed her door and lifted her hand to the check that David kissed. She smiled and giggled like a school girl. She hadn't felt this good and a long time.

_"What the hell am I doing" she thought. "There is no way a guy like David Rossi is interested in me. He's not the type of guy that wants a ready made family. He was just trying to make me feel better. Wasn't he?"_

Dave was half way home, when he realized that she left her purse on the floor of the SUV. He was about to turn around when he got another idea. He called her on his cell.

"Hey JJ it's me Dave. I just realized that you left your purse in my car. Do you want me to bring it to you now...or I can drop it off to you tomorrow".

"Oh, I don't want to have to go though any more trouble than you already have. If it wasn't for my license and credit cards I could wait til Monday...um".

"I'm going to be out your way tomorrow around 11am" he lied. "It's not a problem".

"Thank you Dave. I see you then. Goodnight"

"Goodnight JJ"

Dave laid in bed for hours trying to get to sleep. He couldn't get JJ out of his thoughts. Every time he closed his eyes he pictured her using Mr. Buzzy while thinking about him. If she only knew that he fantasized about her when he...took matters into his own hands...so to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

The next morning at 11am Dave was on her doorstep with her purse in one hand and bagels and coffee in the other.

"I thought you could use some nourishment after your margarita binge".

JJ smiled. "Are those from Dunkum's bakery, they are to die for"

"They are" he replied. He could hardly keep from staring at her. She was wearing yoga pants and a tee shirt. Her hair was in an upswept ponytail. He was use to seeing her in more professional attire. She looked beautiful.

"Come inside...my mom just dropped Henry off. We can have our bagels, while he gums his teething biscuit".

Dave walked into her apartment. It was a nice apartment. Henry was laying on the rug in her living room.

"Hey Henry, we have company". JJ picked up her son and cradled him on her hip.

"Hi big guy" Dave said as he shook Henry's tiny hand. "JJ he has gotten so big since I saw him last".

"I know, he's a happy baby too. Here come into the kitchen...do you like your bagels toasted?"

They sat at the kitchen table, eating their bagels and talking.

"How are your partners in crime?"

"I haven't talked with Emily today, but Penelope is happy. Kevin came over after we dropped her off and they made up".

"That's good"

Just then the phone rang in the other room. As JJ went to answer it, Henry began to get fussy.

"Here I'll take Henry, you go answer the phone" he said as he reached out for the cranky baby.

"Thanks" JJ said as she ran to answer the phone.

When JJ returned Dave had not only cured Henry's fussiness, but had him laughing and making raspberries. JJ was a bit taken back at how natural Dave was with a baby.

"That was Emily. She has quite a hangover, but is doing well. She said to thank you for the ride home".

"It was my pleasure" he replied with a smile.

"You're good with babies"

"Well I'm Uncle David to two nieces and a nephew. They're approaching their teen years now, but I loved playing with them when they were younger. I wished I saw them more often. I spent time with then a few months ago. I took them out to eat and then to see some crazy horror movie".

"I have a niece who is twelve. She loves all those movies. I never really liked horror/ slasher type movies when I was growing up. Kind of ironic, that I landed in a profession where we see what horror movies are made of everyday".

They talked and laughed for another hour. Henry began to get fussy and was ready for his afternoon nap.

"I better get going, I've have some errands to do".

"Thanks for everything Dave, last night, bringing my purse back, the bagels, the conversation".

"It was my pleasure. I liked spending time with you and Henry" he said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

_"Okay, this is the second kiss from Dave in two days, what the hell is going on between us" _JJ thought.

JJ watched as Dave walked toward his SUV.

"Dave wait! I like to repay you for all you've done for me in the last 12 hours. Would you like to come over and have dinner with Henry and I on Friday, say around 6pm".

"JJ you don't have to repay me for anything, but I would love to have dinner with you guys. Are you sure its no trouble...I could pick up dinner..."

"Don't be silly. It's no trouble at all."

"Okay then, it's a date. I'll see you at work tomorrow".

_"What did he mean by a date?" _JJ thought as she watched him get into his SUV.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Dinner would have to be postponed. By Friday the team was working a case in Arizona. They had been there for almost a week and there was no end in sight. Many times a case only takes a few days to crack, this case proved difficult, and the team was feeling the exhaustion. Hotch sent JJ, Reid, and Rossi back to the motel for some rest. Not only was JJ exhausted, but she was really missing her son. He was staying with her mother, and she knew he was in great hands, but her heart ached to be with him. Her mom put the phone up to Henry's ear so that JJ could sing him a goodnight lullaby. JJ couldn't sleep and went to the soda machine that was a few doors down from her room.

"Couldn't sleep" she heard him ask as he came up behind her.

"No, I'm restless and hungry. I figured a snickers bar and a diet coke would help with the hunger part".

"This case is a killer, no pun intended. No definite leads. How are you holding up?"

"I miss Henry. This is the longest I've been away from him. I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt". He could see the tears well up in her eyes.

"Come here" he wrapped her in his arms and gave her a big hug. His hug was so comforting, it felt so good to be wrapped in Dave's embrace. _ "I could easily get used to this" she thought. _

Dave was also feeling the effects of having JJ wrapped in his arms. _"This is where she is meant to be"_

After a few minutes, she began to laugh.

"What?" asked Dave.

"Today's Friday, I just remembered you were supposed to have dinner with us tonight".

"Yes, I was...looking forward to it to".

"Well then...want half of my snickers and sip of diet coke" she said laughing.

"You sure know how to treat a guy Jen".

" You called me Jen...you never call me Jen"

"I know...its just that JJ is what everyone calls you at work...it somehow doesn't seem to fit the moment" he explained as he

"Dave what is going on between us?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I just...Heres the thing, I've been attracted to you from the moment Hotch introduced us. I was new on the team and it would have been entirely inappropriate for me to try to start a relationship with you. So I just quashed any feelings I had for you. Then you met Will and had Henry. I thought it wasn't meant to be. But now that you and Will...well I don't know if I want to take a chance on losing another opportunity...How do you feel?"

JJ was stood there staring at Dave. Her head was spinning as she tried to process what Dave had just told her...

Dave thought her silence was a rejection.

"Jen I'm sorry. I thought that maybe...I know I am a lot older than you and we work together, which complicates things...but I ..."

"You're right there are so many complications, the ones you listed and more"

Dave's heart sank. He averted eye contact and looked down at the ground.

"But I don't give a damn about those right now. We can discuss those later. The truth I've been attracted to you ever since I heard you speak at Georgetown my senior year. Since you came back to the BAU that attraction has grown. I have feelings for you too Dave. And even though the thought of getting into a relationship and possibly getting hurt again scares the hell out of me, I don't think that I can turn off what I'm feeling"

"So what you are saying is that..."

"Dave, shut up and kiss me"

He smiled and took her into his arms. He leaned down and lightly kissed her. He nibbled on her lower lip seeking entrance. She opened her mouth and their tongues found each other. He smiled as he felt her moan into the kiss.

The passion was short lived, as their cell phones rang simontaniously was Hotch. There was a break in the case and they were needed back at the station ASAP.

Dave kissed her lightly, whispering inches from her mouth, "We'll continue this later".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The team finished up the case the next afternoon. They headed back to Quantico early that evening. Everyone was exhausted. Hotch was working on the case report on his laptop. Prentiss, Reid, and Morgan were sleeping. Dave got up and moved next to JJ who was seated towards the rear of the plane reading a magazine.

"Hey, aren't you tired? Everyone else is sleeping" he asked softly.

"I know this case was one of the hardest to break. I am tired but almost in overtired hyper sort of way".

"You excited about getting to hold Henry tonight".

"Yeah, I miss him so much. I talked to Hotch, we are going in for half a day tomorrow, to finish up our reports, but then we are going on stand down again for a week".

"Thank God, we all need it"

"I still owe you a dinner. What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I think I am having dinner with a beautiful woman and her adorable son."

"7 o'clock good for you?"

"Perfect. Can I bring anything?"

"Just yourself".

**This is a really short chapter, I know. Stay tuned the next chapter, which is already to publish, is extra long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

JJ spent the next morning at work writing up her report and going over some new potential cases. At noon she picked up Henry and went food shopping. She decided to cook pasta primavera, with salad and garlic bread for dinner. By 6pm, dinner was cooking and so were her nerves. She showered and was standing in front of her closet trying to figure out what to wear. Between Will leaving and the fact that she was still carrying extra baby weight, her self image was lacking.

"This is crazy. It's just dinner with Rossi. Why am I falling apart all of a sudden? I'll tell you why... your mother is not that experienced with men and she is about to start a relationship with the man who caused the BAU to write a fraternization policy. Not to mention he is twice her age and has three ex-wives. We work together which means a whole other set of complications. To top it all of I just gave birth to you 7 months ago. I'm still a hormonal mess, and my body has completely changed. I am carrying 15 extra pounds, my hips are wider, and lets not even talk about my boobs. Henry what is mommy getting herself into?"

She looked at Henry who was sitting in the bouncy seat on the bed drooling.

"You're no help. Although it is nice to know I can still make some males drool" she said as she laughed.

The door bell rang at 7pm on the dot. When JJ answered it, there was Dave standing there with a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Hi Jen, you look beautiful...these are for you" he said handing her the flowers.

"Dave they are gorgeous. Thank You"

"I got a little something for Henry" he said handing JJ a small bag.

"Well come on in...Henry's in the living room. I'm going to put my flowers in water. I'll be right back" she said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Dave went over to Henry and picked him up out of the swing he was sitting in.

"Hey big guy. So you have any advice for me. You know I have quite a reputation with women, but I am sweating bullets here. I really like you mom...I mean really like her...if you know what I mean. I know there are obstacles that we will have to overcome, but I really think that we could have something really good".

Just then JJ came back into the living room and placed the flowers on the dining room table.

"I hate to interrupt a male bonding moment, but Henry, why don't we see what Dave brought for you?"

She opened the little gift bag and pulled out a little stuffed football, baseball, and basket ball. Henry immediately reached for the baseball and shoved it in his mouth.

"Ahhhh, baseball that is my favorite sport too. I'll teach you to play sometime" he said.

"Thank you Dave. Henry obliviously loves his gift"

"Dinner smells delicious Jen"

"I better take it out of the oven before it burns"

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I have it under control. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Sure, thank you"

JJ went into her kitchen and poured two glasses of wine. She was so nervous that she took two big gulps out of her glass, before refilling it. She brought the glasses of wine out to Dave.

"Dinner is pretty much ready. Why don't we start with our salads?"

______________________________________________________________________

JJ and Dave had a wonderful dinner. The food was great and they truly enjoyed each others company. While they ate, Henry played on the floor next to them.

"Why don't I clean up and put Henry to bed and then we can have our wine and desert in the living room".

"Honey, that's a tall order, please let me help you".

"No, you are my guest...relax".

"You're going to clean up, get dessert, and get the little guy ready for bed..."

"You know your right...get of your ass Rossi"

Dave threw back his head and laughed. Together they cleaned off the table, put the dishes in the dish washer, and got dessert ready. Then JJ changed Henry and together they put him down in his crib. Settling down on the couch, they ate their dessert and shared another glass of wine. They discussed their childhoods, their families, and current events.

"Jen the other night in Arizona brought up some things that would complicate a relationship. You said that we should discuss those later, maybe now is the time to discuss things like how to handle our relationship and working together".

"We probably should. I mean we work with a team that's trained in behavioral analysis it might be hard to hide a relationship from them. But there is the anti-fractionation policy, which by the way is rumored to have started because of you".

"Sometimes rumors are exaggerated" Dave said chuckling. "But seriously, I don't know how long we'll be able to keep it under wraps. I think we should at first. Then once we feel more secure, we can go to Hotch and explain".

"How do you think he will react?"

"He will probably be a little miffed at first. But I think deep down he will be happy for us. You know their are other people at Quantico that are in relationships. It's kind of overlooked as long as it doesn't interfere with work".

"Okay I like that plan" she said.

"Now let's address the age difference. I am 53 and your 30...so there is 23 years between us. I have to admit I never been with anyone 23 years younger than me, but I have to say, maybe it's our jobs, but you seem older than your 30 years. You may look like your in you 20's or 30's but you do seem older".

"Between what we see on and everyday basis and what I just went through with Will, I may in fact be older than you. How do you feel about dating an older woman, Rossi?" JJ asked laughing.

"Depends are you 60, 80?"

"Seriously, I don't have a problem with our age difference. I've never dated someone more than a year or two older, but age is just a number. Sometimes we can't control who we are attracted to, right?"

"Absolutely. Okay moving on... I know you're leery of being hurt again. I'm not a fortune teller, I don't know what the future holds, but I would never intentionally hurt you".

"I know. Will leaving was painful...but things hadn't been good between us in a long time". JJ took a deep breath and continued. "I caught him with another woman while I was pregnant. I should have kicked him to the curb then, but I didn't want Henry to be born into a broken relationship. After I met Will, things happened so fast...too fast; we never really got to know each other. I'm not even sure I ever loved him".

"I know I told you that maybe you should move on with your life, but are you sure your ready to be in a relationship... you're worth waiting for...it may kill me, but..."

JJ threw back her head and laughed. "I wouldn't want to kill you Dave. Everythings a little confusing right now. And I think we should proceed slowly. But I know one thing, when you kissed me outside of our hotel rooms, it felt perfectly right".

Dave moved closer to her, put one finger under her chin lifting her face, and then he brought his lips down on hers. He deepened their kiss. JJ felt tingling through out her body.

_"Damn he is sexy and a great kisser"_ she thought to herself.

"Jen - that was wow, baby"

"Yeah wow" JJ said smiling.

"Slow huh? After a kiss like that... No, I can do slow"

JJ erupted into giggles. "I'm worth waiting for, remember?

Dave placed his finger under her chin directing her to look in his eyes, "Jennifer Jareau I have been waiting for you since I first laid eyes on you. I'm just elated that I don't have to hide my feelings for you anymore". He leaned in to once again capture her mouth.

Dave looked at his watch, it was almost midnight. "Its getting late, I better let you get some rest".

"Yes, my human alarm clock wakes me up very early".

She walked him to the door. He gave her a gentle goodnight kiss.

"I was planning on going up to Little Creak for a few days, but I don't think I can bear to be away from you that long. Would you and Henry consider coming with me? Separate bedrooms of course. We can take the baby for walks, have picnics, and just relax".

JJ had mixed feelings. She felt that taking their relationship slow and going away together didn't really jive. Yet she really wanted to spend time with Dave.

"How early did you want to leave? Henry has a check up at one in the afternoon"

"Perfect, I'll swing by and pick you guys up at 3".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dave picked JJ and Henry up at 3pm the following afternoon. After loading all the baby gear and JJ suitcase they were on their way. JJ was a bundle of nerves. Although they discussed the age difference, the fact that they worked together, and her fear of getting hurt, the night before, she failed to tell David some of her real fears about having a physical relationship with him. She could hide those fears well when they were just kissing, but what happens when they progress past kissing.

They arrived at Rossi's Little Creek house around 5pm. Henry had napped most of way and woke hungry. JJ feed him a bottle and some baby food while Dave unloaded the SUV. Then he gave her a tour and showed her where she and Henry would be sleeping.

"Dave your house is beautiful" she said as he showed her around.

"I fell in love with it the first time I saw it. I loved that it was in the middle of nowhere and so peaceful. I do a lot of my writing here".

"I can see why" she said as he led her out to the deck. "God the view here is spectacular!"

"When I bought the house, it needed a lot of work. I gutted the kitchen and living area and combined them into a great room. I re-did this deck and landscaped out front as well as out here.

I hired electricians and plumbers, but I did a lot of the other renovations myself".

"I'm impressed. Who knew that David Rossi was a contractor, in addition to being a profiler and a writer".

"How about some dinner. I could throw some chicken on the grill".

"Sounds wonderful. Need a hand?"

"No, I fine. Why don't you get Henry set up. I put his port-a-crib in your room. I put the play yard in there too, but why don't we set it up in the living room. He can play while we eat".

They had dinner, cleaned up, and put Henry to bed. They settled in on the couch, watching a movie. After the movie they headed to bed. Dave walked JJ to her bedroom door and kissed her goodnight.

Henry woke up at 6am the next morning. Dave knocked on JJ's door. When she answered it, he took Henry from her and ordered her back to bed.

"Us guys are going to have breakfast, while you get some well deserved extra sleep".

When JJ woke three hours later, she found both of the boys in her life lying on the living room rug playing.

"Hey buddy, look your mommy's up" Dave exclaimed carrying Henry to JJ. "Fine Henry, you get to kiss her first, but I'm next" he said jokingly.

"Henry's fed, bathed, and dressed" he said handing her a cup of coffee. "I thought we could go on a small hike and have a picnic lunch by the creek. The foliage is beautiful in early October. I thought we should get out and enjoy it. I'll make you breakfast and then you can get dressed while Henry and I pack a lunch. Sound good?"

"Wonderful. Sleeping in, being made breakfast, you are going to spoil me David Rossi" she said kissing him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The day was beautiful. They hiked all through the woods, had a picnic lunch by the creek, took naps, and had a delious dinner. That night, after Henry went down, they sat by the fire, drinking wine and enjoying each other company. Before they knew it, they had consumed almost the entire bottle.

"It is getting late, we should head to bed" Dave announced.

As she started to stand, JJ turned and winced.

"What's wrong baby?"

"My neck is sore. It does this sometimes. I think it's from carrying Henry in the backpack during our hike".

"Come here, sit on the floor in front of me, I'll give you a neck rub".

JJ sat in front of him and he gently began massaging her neck and upper back. His fingers worked magic. It felt so good that JJ couldn't help but let out a moan. Not only did the massage cure her of her neck pain, but she felt herself becoming very aroused. Dave was also fighting his arousal. She turned and he took possession of her mouth. Soon they were both on the floor kissing passionately. As his hand began to caress her stomach, dangerously close to her breast, she froze.

Dave immediately felt her tense up and quickly backed off. "Jen what happened? I'm sorry...it's just when I was rubbing you...I got carried away...I'm sorry".

"You weren't the only one...it felt so...I got carried away as well".

"Jen the other night when we talked about some of the potential problems that could interfere with our relationship, I felt there was more, that you were holding something back from me". Dave could tell by the way she stiffened, that he hit the nail on the head. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"I should know better than to try to keep anything from a profiler. There are two things that frighten me about becoming intimate with you. I didn't want to tell you because they're my stupid issues and it's embarrassing".

Dave pulled JJ close to him. "Baby you can tell me anything, please don't be embarrassed. Listen we are sitting here by the light of the fire, we both consumed three or more glasses of wine, just take a deep breath and get it out. Once it's out in the open, we can deal with it. I promise."

JJ took a deep breath and began. "Dave, you have a sort of reputation...for being well...very experienced"

Dave gave a small smile and encouraged her to continue.

"I don't have a lot of experience at all. Will was only the second guy I ever had sex with. The first time was when I was nineteen and then it was only like three times before we broke up". She was so embarrassed that she buried her head in his chest".

"Jen, first of all, there is a lot of gossip at the BAU about my reputation. I won't lie to you, some of it is true, but some of it's not. It makes sense that I would be more experienced, I'm a lot older than you. What is so wrong about being inexperienced?"

"Come on Dave, we both know that in today's world women my age usually have had more than two lovers. It's just I was so focused on my career, I didn't date much. The guys I did date weren't all that special. I only had sex three times with the first guy and Will and I got pregnant the first month we were together. Once I got pregnant he was kind of turned off, so we stopped having sex".

"You were beautiful and completely sexy while you were pregnant...that guy was a first class ass".

"I'm afraid that since I've only had about 15 encounters my entire life, I won't...measure up".

"Jen, that's nuts. Making love is good when both parties are attracted to each other and desire each other".

"Come on experience helps...you learn from experience...I'm afraid I won't be able to satisfy you".

"Okay, I get your point on learning from experience, but Jen I can guarantee that you will satisfy me. And besides that, using your theory on experience, and you perception of my reputation, I'm getting a bit nervous about what you expect from me. Talk about living up to expectations."

JJ began to laugh. Dave thought about the night he heard JJ talking to Emily and Garcia about Will, her sex life, and her feelings for him. He knew that he would never tell her about overhearing that conversation, it would embarrass her deeply. But that extra information was proving helpful in having this discussion with her.

"Jen, you don't have to answer this, but do you enjoy sex, were the encounters that you've had satisfying?"

JJ looked down at the floor as she answered. "They were nice, but left me wondering what all the fuss was about".

He could tell she was embarrassed. "Jen look at me honey" he lifted her head. "It's okay...this conversation had to happen sweetheart".

"I can't believe that I am telling you this" JJ said blushing. "Here I am 30 years old, feeling like a virgin".

"Jen, Will was an asshole that didn't care about your feelings. No wonder he wasn't able to satisfy you. Did he even...never mind. You were so young when you were with the first guy, the first few times, are not usually the greatest ones. We are going to take things slow, but I can promise you that when we make love, I'm going to spend a lot of time exploring your body. I'm going to learn all the spots that give you pleasure. Your pleasure is going to come before mine".

JJ couldn't believe what she was hearing. Just listening to Dave talk like that was melting her insides and turning her on. She got up and sat back down in Dave's lap. She kissed him deeply.

"Oh no you don't" Dave said after enjoying her lips for a few minutes. "You said that there were two things that were interfering with our intimacy. What's the second one? Let's get it all out tonight. I want to start our relationship with all of our cards on the table".

JJ buried her hands in her face. "Okay since this is JJ's sexual hang up night, I might as well embarrass myself fully. I haven't had sex since Henry's birth. My body has changed, I'm still trying to lose the baby weight, and my hormones are still out of whack".

"Jen, are you afraid that sex may hurt the first time, since delivering a baby causes trauma ...down there".

The way Dave said it was so funny, JJ burst out laughing.

"Dave you are adorable. No, I didn't deliver naturally. Henry was a C-Section. So I am good to go...um...down there as you put it".

"Then what do you mean...your body is the same as it has always been".

"Oh no its not. My hips are wider, my tummy isn't as flat as before, and my boobs, well lets just say an under wire bra is a must now".

"You are still as beautiful as ever. Honey, you are thin and so what if your tummy isn't flat as a board. Your son grew in there, which is amazing. As for you boobs, they look great to me. I'll be happy to inspect them if you want" he said with a laugh.

JJ playfully swatted at him. "I'm sure you would love to inspect them".

"Jen you are positively beautiful inside and out. I am lucky to have you. We will take our time. When you are ready to make love, you let me know. By the way, you should know that at 53, there are parts of me that are not quite as firm as they used to be".

JJ chuckled and kissed Dave again. They sat by the fire for another half hour before going to bed for the night


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dave and JJ continued to take it slow over the next two weeks. The team spent a week in Washington State helping the local police apprehended a serial arsonist. It was hard to spend time together, while they were on a case, but they managed to sneak away once or twice. Although they hadn't bonded intimately, emotionally they were falling in love with one another. Dave made good on his promise, physically he let JJ set the pace. It was getting harder to hold back. All he thought about was making love with her. He was going to try his damnest to show her what all the fuss was about.

It was Friday afternoon, Dave knocked on JJ's office door.

"Hey I was just getting ready to call it a day".

Dave walked in to her office, closing the door behind him. He walked over to her and wrapped her in his embrace. "You were going to leave without kissing me goodbye?" He bends down and began nibbling on her lower lip.

"I was going to come find you"

"A likely story Ms. Jareau" he said while nibbling on her neck. "What do you want to do this weekend?"

God she loved it when he kissed her neck. She could feel herself getting aroused.

"I was going to ask you over for dinner tonight. Henry is sleeping over at my mom's and I could use the company."

"Sounds great. Is there anything I can bring?"

JJ lifted her lips to his and kissed him softly. She whispered in his ear "You could bring your toothbrush".

Dave's jaw dropped. JJ smiled, grabbed her coat and pocketbook, and started to leave.

"Jen am I hearing things or did you just tell me to bring my toothbrush?"

She smiled, turned around, and replied, "it's time David, around 7 okay for you?"

"Fine" he croaked. "I'll be there".


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M for very mature content**

**Chapter 10**

JJ picked up some Mexican food on her way home, as she was way too nervous and excited to cook. She took a long bath and spent time pampering herself. She wanted everything to be perfect for their first time together. She was very excited and nervous

Dave went home and quickly showered, shaved, and changed. After weeks of wanting to make love to Jen, the night was finally here. He wanted so much to show her how enjoyable sex could be.

JJ was making margaritas when Dave knocked on her door. When she answered, there he stood holding his toothbrush, smiling. JJ burst into giggles.

"I see you know how to follow directions, come in... I got us Mexican from Jack's and I just made a pitcher of margaritas".

"Trying to get me drunk agent Jareau? Plan on taking advantage of me?" He hugged her from behind and nibbled on the back of her neck.

"That's the plan. You have a problem with that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nope, works for me".

She handed him a margarita.

"Ohh this is good and strong".

"Margaritas are my specialty".

"I remember, wasn't that what you, Garcia, and Prentiss were drinking that night I had to haul your asses home?"

JJ playfully put her hand on his chest and laughed, "Our knight in shining armor - come let's relax on the couch and enjoy our drinks".

They sat and drank their margaritas while discussing their day. After consuming their margaritas the conversation turned silly. JJ was laughing in response to something that Dave had said.

Dave stopped laughing and starred at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. I was just thinking how very beautiful you are and how lucky I am".

JJ blushed and smiled.

"Jen, come here" Dave said drawing her into his arms. He tilted her chin and kissed her. His tongue sensuously traced her lips. Her lips parted and his tongue captured hers. His hands ran up and down her arms, before cupping her breast. He could feel her nipples hardening to his touch, as she moaned into his mouth. They were both very aroused. JJ pulled away.

"Dave, if you aren't very hungry, would you mind if we saved dinner for latter".

"Baby right now I'm only hungry for you".

"Then make love to me".

She stood up, took his hand, and led him into her bedroom. As he kissed her, he began to undress her. She moved away from him and turned out the light.

"Jen I can't see you" he said nuzzling her neck.

"I just always..."

He knew that she was a little self conscious about her body since giving birth. "Hold on, I'll be right back".

He ran into the living room and brought back a candle. He lit the candle and a soft glow illuminated the bedroom.

"Thank you Dave. I guess I'm still weirded out by the changes in my body since my pregnancy".

"Jennifer honey, your body is beautiful and tonight I am going to enjoy every part of it". He walk over to her and resumed taking off her clothes.

A chill went up her spine. He unbuttoned her blouse, slowly reveling her lace bra. After removing her top, he unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down. She stepped out of them and pushed them to the side. She unbuttons his shirt, slides it down his arms, she runs her hands over his chest. He takes her hand and kisses her from her finger tips up to her shoulder.

"You taste so good baby"

She is on fire. Every nerve is reacting to what he is doing to her. His kisses trail lower, as he makes his way down to the tops of her breasts. He snaps the claps on her bra. The bra opens, exposing her breast. He stands back to look at her. Her breast ache with desire and her nipples are so erect, that they throb. He runs his fingers gently down the sides of her breast, before pinching her nipples and rolling them between his fingers.

"Oh my God" she gasps.

He kisses her passionately as they fall on top of the bed together. He dips his head to her breast, his tongue traces along the outside of her nipple. Finally when she can't stand it anymore, his mouth covers her nipple, as he begins to draw it into his mouth and suck on it. As he continues his assault on her breast, his fingers dip below her underwear. He spreads her folds apart. She is wet and ready for lovemaking. Although he would love to thrust into her, tonight needs to be extra special. He pulls her panties down and she wiggles out of them.

"Open your legs for me - let me touch you".

Honoring his wish, she spreads her knees wider apart. She blushes, feeling very exposed. But that shyness is short lived, as Dave slips a finger into her moist heat, and then he pushes a second finger into her body. His fingers find a steady rhythm, moving in and out of her body.

"Dave it feels...ah... so good. Oh my God". Just when JJ thinks it can't get any better, she feels his breath blowing on her clit.

"Dave?" she asked quizitively.

He looked up at her and grinned, "I told you that tonight I was going to enjoy every part of your body". Then she felt it, his tongue was licking at her clit. She never before experienced being on the receiving end of oral sex. His fingers were still moving in and out of her body. Intense pleasure pooled through her body.

"Dave I'm going to come..."

"That's it baby, come for me"

She gripped the sheets, twisting her body back and forth. Finally, she stilled and she screamed out his name. He could feel her orgasmic contractions around his fingers.

"Are you okay Jen"?

"Fine- I am just fine" she replied with a lopsided grin.

He gave her a few moments to come down from her orgasmic high; then he started to arouse her all over again. He stood up and removed his pants and underpants. JJ sat up and watched him undress. She reached out and stoked his length a few times.

"Baby, you keep that up this will be over before I get inside you".

"That would be tragic".

He climbed back into her bed and knelt between her legs. She watched as he covered his member with a condom. She wrapped her legs around his waist in preparation of his entry. He settled over her and began sliding into her.

"Jen, you feel so incredible, so tight and wet"

After joining their bodies completely, he set the rhythm. His thrusts were slow and careful at first.

"Are you okay...does it feel good?"

"Completely...you fill me completely"

Dave increased the force and speed of his thrust.

"Oh God yes...yes...harder, faster...don't hold back Dave"

"What the lady wants...the lady gets" he said meeting her demands.

She was panting and meeting him thrust for thrust. Sensing that she was close to coming, Dave reached between their bodies and played with her clit. Her climax came hard; she arched her back, and let out a scream. Watching her come undone was beautiful. Her vaginal muscles contracted around him, milking his imminent orgasm. He grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders as he drove into her.

"You feel so good...I'm gonna come".

"Let it go Dave...come deep inside me"

She watched as his body tightened, face contorted, he shuttered, as his climax washed over him. He relaxed and fell on top of her. After he got his breath back, he gave her little butterfly kissed on her neck, shoulders, and lips. He rolled over, took the condom off, and disposed of it in the bathroom. He climbed back in bed and pulled JJ into his arms.

"Dave that was amazing".

"So I lived up to your expectations?"

"And then some. Thank you David"

"Believe me Jen, the pleasure was all mine".


End file.
